Code Geass: the Musical part 2
by ThatIndieReviewer
Summary: Continuing from my prior musical cover by a Code Geass character, I present CC's interpretation of Dr. Facilier 'Friends on the other side'. Series of these one shots involving a major character or character singing a song that relates to their struggle.


As Lelouch and Suzaku had finally reunited after nearly a decade apart, the capsule behind creaked and groaned. The hydraulics released and the pod slowly began to open. Bright glittering light began to emanate from within, blinding the two. Acting purely on instinct, Suzaku dove to cover his friend and shield him from harm. Lelouch attempted to protest but was muffled by the gas filtration device placed over his mouth. Finally the pod opened to reveal within…

A beautiful woman, with silky long strands of green hair that came to her thighs, bound tightly in a prison restraint suit. She arched backwards in pain and relief, freedom at last finally in her grasp, and she spotted him, the fallen prince who had come to rescue her. A poetic notion that was marred by the presence of another soldier. The sealant bubble surrounding her popped and she feel from the pod into the awaiting arms of these two men.

It took time, but eventually the restraints were unbuckled and the mouthpiece was removed allowing her to speak. The two seemed confused by her presence in what should have been a gas container for poisonous toxins.  
"Can you hear me? Are you alive?" she glared at the young Prince in response, who backed off, pleased with the response. All was calm where they were, until…

 **BOOM!**

Someone decided to say everything was calm. A group of soldiers marched in and pointed their guns at the trio, who were too shocked to say or do anything. When the two friends raised their hands in surrender, she reached forward and grasped their ankles.

Suddenly, they found themselves in a white void. Time held no meaning, physics had lost its grasp on them and they now faced each other in this expanse. It was quiet…wait, don't say that, then something random will happen and-

'Friends on the Other Side' instrumental starts playing

The void transformed before their eyes, the dup too confused by the incidental music to question it, and manifested in the form of an elegant study room filled right into the sky with bookcases of many tomes and novels. In the very centre of the room sat a table dressed in purple table cloth. All around the red room, hung varying shades of red, violet and pink. On the table was carved a symbol. A bird mid-flap.

"OK Lelouch, that pod must've had hallucinogens. Either that, or this woman is a witch. We need to get away from here and turn her in to Britannian authorities-" He was cut off as CC snapped to attention before him, her long leg swinging swiftly up and just grazing his throat.

"Do not disrespect me, boy.  
Do not underestimate or deride.  
You're in my world now, not your world.  
And I have friends on the other side."

A thousand corpses began shambling around singing a chorus,  
"She's got friends on the other side"

"Pay no attention to that right now.  
We have a deal to make." She began shoving them forward to the centre of the room.

"Sit down at my table,  
Put your minds at ease.  
Come take my hand, see my world,  
Put your-trust in me."

"I can read your minds,  
Maybe, change it round some too,  
I'll look deep into you hearts and minds,  
(You do have one of those at least Kururugi)  
And grant your deepest heart's desire."

"I got Code,  
I got Geass,  
I got stuff I haven't tried.  
Because I have friends on the other side."

A chorus of geass users, thousands for as far as the eye can see with symbols of geass on their foreheads, sing in tandem; "She got us on the other side."

"You young boyo come from across the sea,  
Descendant of a long line of royalty,  
(Apparently part commoner on your mothers side)  
Your dreams are high,  
But your prospects are few,  
You need an army who's vision is the same as you"  
(Father dearest cut you out, I suppose)

(I'd rather not talk about it)

(You'd rather wallow away,  
And let your sister suffer,  
When I can make it so much easier.)

Lelouch looked much more interested now.

"It's geass,  
It's geass,  
It's geass you need.  
According to the future, it's geass I see."

She turned to address the distressed soldier.

"Now you little man,  
I don't want to waste my time,  
You've been pushed around by your sensai,  
by your cousin, and your father,  
And if you were married…"

He looked momentarily hopeful, but saw only a pink haired girl asking him to do impossible tasks, like forgiving Lelouch and not killing himself.

"You'd be pushed around by your wife"

Lelouch allowed himself a moment to snicker at his misfortune, while Suzaku only glared at him. CC once again cut in.

"But in your future,  
the you I see,  
Is exactly,  
the opposite of what you want to be"

The two were divided. Suzaku was dumbfounded that his fool-proof plan might not work. Lelouch on the other hand, was looking absolutely demonic.

"Come now boys,  
shake my hand.  
Take the deal,  
with a witch who can…"

Lelouch grasped it eagerly and felt a surge of pain in his eyes. All of them were pulled into a vortex of swirling blue and green light, going deeper and deeper until the gears of an ancient machine clanged together.

"Are you ready,  
(Are you ready)  
Transformation central  
Reformation central,  
You're changing, you're changing,  
You're changing all right  
I hope you're satisfied  
But if you're not, don't blame me  
You can blame my friends on the other side

(You got what you wanted)  
(But you lost what you had)

Lelouch opened his eyes and revealed one to be glowing red with the power of geass.

 **I plan on doing one for Kallen next. Not sure if I should do Phantom of the Opera or another cover. What do you think?**


End file.
